The present invention relates to portable partition arrangements for open office spaces, and the like, and in particular, to a utility panel system.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices or workstations. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Most such partition panels are capable of being electrified in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, and other electrical appliances. These partition panels are also typically capable of routing cabling for telephones, computers, signaling, etc. to the individual workstations. Examples of such panel wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,228,834; 4,382,648. Wireways and/or raceways are normally provided within the interiors of the panels to carry the utilities throughout the panel system.
The space available in present panel systems for utility raceways is rather limited. This is particularly true of some of the older style partition panel systems. The advent of computerized workstations, with sophisticated communication systems, and other electronic support equipment has greatly increased the need for partition panels to carry more power and cabling throughout the panel system.
Since many users have already made a design commitment, as well as a substantial financial investment in a particular type of existing partition panel system, which panel system is otherwise fully functional and operable, it would clearly be beneficial to be able to easily adapt each such existing panel system for use in workstations having high intensity electrical requirements. Furthermore, it would also be highly beneficial to adapt such existing partition panel systems in a way that preserves their original aesthetic design theme or look, so as to avoid a cobbled or fragmented appearance.